You push me back, I push you back
by SkarletHrt
Summary: "Y ¿yo que iba a saber? Si me hubieran dicho hace unos meses que hoy estaría detrás del escenario, a punto de salir y cantarle algo a ella me habría reído de ustedes, y los golpearía... A todos. " ONE SHOT - JORI


**Nota: Todo es Jade's POV**

_**cursivas = Flashbacks**_

.

.

.

Y ¿yo que iba a saber? Si me hubieran dicho hace unos meses que hoy estaría detrás del escenario, a punto de salir y cantarle algo a ella me habría reído de ustedes, y los golpearía... A todos. Pero heme aquí, con los nervios saliendo por el filo de las tijeras en mi mano; espero que no necesiten ese tonto árbol de cartón, hasta donde se nadie presentara un numero con esto aunque a fin de cuentas, a mí que importa si lo ocupan.

Cat está en su número, "Give It Up". De no tener que presentarnos en solitario para la clase de canto la habríamos cantado juntas, como aquella vez en el karaoke doki. Es tan tontita, pero a veces, muy de repente, dice cosas que impresionan.

_-Si yo fuera Tori también cortaría todo contigo - me dijo Cat-. Yo sé que te asusta bajar la guardia Jade, pero terminar con ella un mes después de estar juntas y sin explicarle nada, y que además vuelvas con Beck al día siguiente..._

_-Ya lo sé Cat y si pudiera lo cambiaria, me arrepiento créeme pero... Me aterré- le dije._

Y es que así había sido. Después de un tiempo saliendo, a pesar de que mi actitud para con Tori parecía la misma en ocasiones, había cambiado bastante.

_-Quien me lo iba a decir, Jade West está acurrucada a mi lado, viendo una película cursi sin decir en lo perfecto que sería que los protagonistas murieran de cierto modo - dijo Tori. Estábamos en su casa, en la cama improvisada de cobijas entre los sillones, mirando una película de esas que a ella le gustan._

_-Es tu regalo por cumplir dos semanas, y no digas nada más que el ambiente ya está demasiado cursi y si lo haces quitaré eso y pondré algo de mi gusto - respondí, mirando la pantalla._

_Ella me hacía así. Me convertía en una persona capaz de soportar una noche de esas y disfrutarla. Con Beck en cambio, siempre se hacía lo que yo quería, realmente no compartía su mundo, ni él el mío._

_En algún momento de la película, me quede observándola. Ella estaba atenta a la escena, aquel cliché en el que uno de los amantes está herido y aleja al otro por orgullo. Su expresión era triste, detalle que me hizo reír en lo bajo, haciéndola mirarme._

_-¿Por qué te ríes? Es triste, se aman y lo saben, pero aun así se hacen daño - dijo ella, alternando su mirada entre el televisor y yo, hasta que se quedó nuevamente atenta a la película._

_-Me rio, porque sé que terminaran juntos, y porque tú lo sabes también y aun así te entristece. Eres patética, Vega.- entonces me miro con esos ojos cafés, con un poco de dolor en ellos. Mi comentario había sido hiriente, aun cuando no era mi intención que lo fuera. Ella frunció el ceño, se enderezo rompiendo nuestro abrazo, se cruzó de brazos y devolvió su vista a la pantalla. Estaba molesta y no volvió a hablarme o mirarme hasta que termino el filme. Se puso en pie, apago el televisor y fue a la cocina._

_Apenas un minuto después ahí estaba yo, sentada en la isla de la cocina, mirando su espalda, se negaba a mirarme._

_-No fue mi intención molestarte - dije al fin, siendo ignorada. -Tori, ¿de verdad estas molesta por algo así?_

_-Ya lo sé, soy patética ¿no? - dijo al fin-. Aunque tienes razón, soy patética, pues no debería molestarme por tu comentario, a fin de cuentas te habías tardado en hacer algo así hoy -. Seguía sin mirarme. Sonreí para mis adentros, era linda cuando estaba molesta. Me acerque a ella lentamente, la tome de la cintura y la gire. - Déjame Jade, no estoy de humor para esto - me dijo. No la solté._

_- Ok, mírame y dime que me vaya - le dije. Ella estaba de brazos cruzados, mirando el piso._

_-Quiero que te vayas, Jade, no estoy de humor. Ya no - dijo mirándome a los ojos. La solté, tome mi chaqueta, mi mochila y me dirigí a la puerta. Pude ver como ella se giraba nuevamente dándome la espalda. Abrí y cerré la puerta, pero no salí y me quede en pie, mirándola._

_Suspiró, recargándose en el borde de la mesa en la cocina, no sabía que yo estaba ahí. Suspiro nuevamente y escuche un sollozo._

_-Patética - dijo-. Claro que soy patética, se cómo es ella y aun así sigo sintiéndome mal por sus comentarios. Estábamos tan bien- entonces apoyó sus codos en la mesa, y puso su rostro entre sus manos. Me acerque aprovechando que no me vería, la tome de la cintura y la acerque a mi cuerpo. Ella giro un poco su rostro, intento zafarse de mi agarre pero no lo permití._

_-Te dije que te fueras Jade, suéltame no quiero estar contigo en este momento - me dijo mientras forcejeaba. Entonces reí -. Deja de burlarte de mí Jade, suéltame._

_-No - le dije-. Y no me estoy burlando de ti, lo de antes fue un error, lo siento en verdad. Y me rio porque, a pesar de lo que dices, yo sé que no quieres que te suelte. Es como esa escena, es tu orgullo el que me corre pero sé que tú quieres que me quede._

_- No, vete, suéltame Jade, voy a gritar si no me sueltas en 3 - me amenazo-. Uno... Dos... Tres..._

_Tomo bastante aire, pero antes de que pudiera gritar la hice girar quedando frente a mí. La acorrale junto a la mesa, con una mano en su cintura y con la otra en su cuello la acerque a mí y la bese. Los primeros dos segundos, ella se resistió, pero al tercero me devolvía el beso. Sus labios se amoldaron inmediatamente a los míos, yo sonreía sobre sus labios, ella cada vez que podía mordía suavemente mi labio inferior. Cuando el aire falto, la solté y di un paso atrás, entonces ella me tomo del cuello y se abrazó a mí._

_-Te odio - me dijo con voz de niña pequeña-. Odio que tú puedas controlarme así y yo a ti no._

_-¿Disculpa? - le dije-. No habríamos visto esa cursi película, y tampoco seguiría aquí, si no tuvieras un poquito de control en mí; ya estaría en mi casa en cuanto me corriste. ¿Aun quieres que me vaya? - le pregunte buscando su mirada._

_- Claro que no, ni antes lo quise pero tu comentario..._

_-Fue estúpido Tori, lo siento de verdad._

_Aquella noche se arregló el asunto. Me fui a mi casa más tarde y los días continuaron._

En este momento André daba su presentación. Sonreí al escuchar la letra de 365 Days, pues hacia un tiempo que el mismo André me había dicho que había tenido un enamoramiento temporal hacia mí. Todos habían reaccionado bien al saber que Tori y yo estábamos saliendo, incluso Beck, quien aunque lo negó siempre yo sabía que el sentía algo por Tori. Entonces yo tuve que volverme una idiota.

_- Jade, no importa, podemos por favor hacer como si no hubiera pasado ¿podemos? - decía Tori mirando el suelo-. Solo por favor deja de evitarme._

_-No te estoy evitando Tori, es solo que... He estado ocupada._

_-No es verdad. Tú sabes que eso no es verdad - me dijo-. Lo siento ¿está bien? Lamento haber dicho que te amo, no volveré a mencionar esas palabras pero por favor deja de evitarme, es horrible que lo hagas. Entiendo que no estés lista para decirlo o escucharlo pero bueno, lo siento no volverá a suceder._

_-Tori, debemos terminar - dije sin pensar. Su mirada me entristeció, acababa de romperle el corazón. Hacia dos noches habíamos cumplido un mes de salir, y después de cenar fuimos al letrero de HOLLYWOOD. Mirábamos la ciudad de noche, llena de luces. Sentadas en una de las L, tomadas de la mano. Entonces Tori tomo mi rostro en sus manos y me besó, fue un beso lleno de amor y entonces al separar nuestros labios..._

_-Jade...- comenzó a decir, mirando directamente a mis ojos. En su rostro había un brillo inigualable, algo que no había visto antes.-Te amo…_

_Mi rostro se llenó de incomodidad, ella lo noto pues no volvió a decirlo. ¿La amaba? Por supuesto, pero decírselo era difícil, con Beck era fácil, pues se había vuelto rutina pero con ella... Me aterraba decirle que la amaba, cuando lo pensaba a mi mente llegaban escenas en las que poco después ella se alejaba de mí. Sabía que era mi miedo el que me hacía imaginar aquello, pero no podía evitarlo. Antes de dar cualquier posibilidad a salir lastimada, prefería huir._

_-Jade, no tenemos que hacer esto, entiendo que no puedas decírmelo aun pero no creo que terminar sea..._

_-No es que no pueda decírtelo aun Vega, es que no voy a decírtelo nunca - le dije. Me di vuelta y la deje sola. Al día siguiente la vi acercarse a mí, rogándome con su mirada que habláramos. Entonces tome a Beck, quien estaba a mi lado y lo besé. Lo besé como si se me fuera la vida en ello. El respondió mi beso, por instinto me dijo después, aun estábamos acostumbrados el uno al otro._

_-Te das cuenta que le acabas de romper el corazón - me dijo Beck cuando le explique mis acciones-. Yo le diré que no hay nada entre tú y yo y así tu..._

_-No- lo interrumpí-. No le digas nada, yo... Soy una estúpida..._

_-Se acerca el show de fin de curso - dijo-. Puedes cantarle algo... Pero sinceramente debes hablar con ella antes..._

_Beck paso su brazo sobre mis hombros y beso mi frente, se levantó y se fue._

_-¡Escúchame Vega! - grite-. ¡Maldición, escucha!_

_-¡No tengo por qué! Me usaste, es obvio, ¡aléjate de mí! ¡Lárgate con Beck! -. Gritó ella también alzando su voz sobre la mía._

_-¡No tengo nada con el Victoria! ¿Quieres escucharme? - grite con más fuerza-. ¡Ese beso fue solo... Un juego!_

_-¡Pues conmigo no vas a jugar West! ¡Lárgate de mi casa, vete! -. Me empujo hasta el exterior y azoto la puerta._

_-¡Victoria!_

_Había escogido mal mis palabras. Solo me quedaba el show de fin de curso._

Tori estaba en el escenario, la guitarra comenzó a tocar e identifique de inmediato la melodía. Recordé la nota que ella había mandado con André antes de salir al escenario.

-Tori te envía esto- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa. Leí la nota e inmediatamente la esperanza lleno mi cuerpo.

-Dice que su actuación es dedicada a mí-dije emocionada, pero el rostro de mi amigo se nublo. Este era el por qué.

Tori cantaba "Beggin' On Your Knees", modificando un par de palabras para que encajara al asunto de Beck y ella. Me estaba partiendo. Su rostro se oscurecía, en cierto modo, cada vez que me miraba al cantar. Me sentí morir en la parte de "I know I'm being bitter..." No dejo de mirarme con rencor. En verdad creyó que la había usado, y deseaba verme infeliz... Termino su canción y paso a un lado mío.

-Espero que te haya gustado - dijo pasándome sin mirarme. La tome del brazo y sin mirarla le dije...

-Mi actuación también es para ti... Pon atención...

Me dirigí al escenario, di la señal y comenzó a sonar la guitarra. Era una canción nueva, escrita especialmente para ella. Estaba de espalda al público, limpie un par de lágrimas antes de girar y comenzar a cantar. Ella noto cuando lo hice. Y un destello de tristeza distinguí en sus ojos. Detuve a mi guitarrista antes de cantar y entonces hable.

-Lo siento, yo solo... Tori, esto es para ti, y sé que entenderás el mensaje...

La música comenzó a sonar de nuevo y entonces cante...

You think you know me

But you don't know me

You think you own me

But you can't control me

You look at me and there's just one thing that you see

So listen to me

Listen to me

You push me back

I push you back

Harder, harder

You scream at me

I scream at you

Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder

I'm dangerous so I'm warning you

Cause you're not afraid of me

And I can't convince you

You don't know me

You think you got me

But you don't get me

You think you want me

But you don't know what you're getting into

There's so much more to me than what you think you see

So listen to me

Just listen to me

You push me back

I push you back

Harder, harder

You scream at me

I scream at you

Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder

I'm dangerous so I'm warning you

But you're not afraid of me

And I can't convince you

You don't know me

And the longer that you stay, the ice is melting

And the pain feels okay, it feels okay

(En esta parte de la canción veo como Beck, André y Cat empujan a Tori hacia mí. La tomo de la cintura y ella se resiste, pero yo sigo cantando. La canción era perfecta para el momento, pues ella forcejeaba conmigo tratando de alejarse y yo no la dejaba. Junte mi frente con la suya y ella detuvo su lucha para limpiar las lágrimas que habían escapado de mis ojos.)

You push me back

I push you back

You scream at me

I scream at you

Louder… louder… Louder…

(Me separé de Tori y la tome de la mano, me dirigí con ella en medio del escenario, feliz de que había desistido de alejarse de mí)

You push me back

I push you back

Harder, harder

You scream at me

I scream at you

Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder

I'm dangerous so I'm warning you

But you're not afraid of me

And I can't convince you

I don't have to

I think you know me…

Toda la escuela aplaudía mientras yo jalaba a Tori fuera del escenario, al lado contrario donde estaban nuestros amigos. Llegando a un punto donde nadie podía molestarnos me detuve y la miré, sin soltar su mano.

-Entonces... estoy esperando mi merecido–dije, logrando que me mirara-. O puedo arrodillarme antes, si lo prefieres.

-Jade, yo...

-Está bien Tori, fui una estúpida y todo esto es mi culpa y entiendo que sigas lo que sigue de enojada conmigo... Fui una cobarde, me aterré cuando... –me detuve-. Lo siento, sólo quería pedirte perdón y... no volveré a molestarte.

Solté su mano y me dispuse a ir hacia el estacionamiento, no me quedaría más tiempo. Ella no iba a hablar conmigo.

-Estás loca –la escuché decir-... estas loca si crees que voy a ir tras de ti Jade, jugaste conmigo y usaste a Beck para lastimarme, no importa cuán asustada estuvieras no era excusa.

Me detuve, regresé sobre mis pasos y la tomé de la cintura.

-Lo sé, y entiendo que gracias a mi idiotez esto haya terminado pero aun así... Te amo –dije mirándola a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos cafés que se cristalizaron al escuchar mis palabras-.

-No Jade, no... Déjame, vete –dijo ella. Me acerqué más a sus labios pero en lugar de besarlos, le di un beso en la frente. La solté y me dirigí a mi auto con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Me senté frente al volante, y la sonrisa seguía ahí. Unos cuantos minutos después la puerta del copiloto de abrió y Tori entró al auto cerrando nuevamente.

-¿Eso es todo? –decía molesta-. ¿Así de fácil? ¿Me dices que me amas y te vas como si nada?

-Tú me pediste que me fuera –le digo con mi sonrisa-.

-Y ¿desde cuándo me haces caso Jade? –Comenzó a alzar la voz-. ¡Estaba enojada! ¡Tenía derecho a estarlo Jade!

-¡traté de aclarar las cosas! ¡Me echaste prácticamente a patadas Victoria! –Dije yo alzando la voz-.

-¡Y tú no puedes venir y cantar algo así después de que yo te cante algo horrible! –gritó nuevamente -.

-¡Ya me disculpe! –grité, seguía sonriendo-.

-¡deja de sonreír Jade! ¡Esto no es gracioso! –grito ella-. Siempre haces lo mismo, no puedes hacer todo ese número y sólo esperar a que yo venga tras de ti, no puedes irte así nada mas solo porque yo...

Tome su rostro entre mis manos y la besé, la besé con aquella sonrisa en mi rostro, sostuve su rostro hasta sentir que me respondía y cuando lo hizo puse sus manos en mi cuello, la tome de la cintura y la apreté contra mi cuerpo. Ella enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello y mordía mis labios de vez en vez, hasta que nuestros pulmones reclamaron algo de oxigeno; entonces juntamos nuestras frentes y yo seguía sonriendo.

-Deja de sonreír, sigo molesta –dijo ella-.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo –le dije-. Es solo que, te lo dije... al final la pareja vuelve a estar junta, yo lo sé, y tú lo sabias y aun así...

Tori me interrumpió con un beso.

-Ya sé, ya sé... mi orgullo...

-Como quiera que sea –le dije-, perdóname...

-Con una condición- dijo ella, la miré atenta para que siguiera-. Dilo otra vez.

Sonreí como una tonta, acaricie una de sus mejillas y la miré a los ojos...

-Te amo, Victoria Vega...Te amo con todo mi ser.

Tori sonrió con gran brillo en sus ojos, me besó desesperadamente. No necesitaba palabras, pues ya sabía yo que me decía que ella también me amaba con ese beso. Nos separamos, encendí el auto y conduje hasta llegar al gran letrero de HOLLYWOOD, lugar en el que, junto a muchos otros, escribimos nuestros nombres, a modo de promesa, una promesa de amor con ella...

.

.

.

**Ok este es mi primer One shot, creo que esta algo largo pero en fin. Yo se que todos saben que la cancion es la de Tori fixes... blah blan pero esta idea me daba vueltas en la cabeza desde hace un buen rato. Si les gusto dejen un review, y si no les gusto, tambien dejen un review jajaja en fin... saludos!**


End file.
